


Gentlemanly Favors

by Tyloric



Category: Borderlands
Genre: "Straight", Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Hammerlock wants to go down on Axton, and Axton, despite his best efforts, cannot see a down side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemanly Favors

**Author's Note:**

> A few short notes:
> 
> 1) I have not completed Borderlands 2 as of writing this story.  
> 2) There are very minor spoilers to the game.  
> 3) This has not been beta read at all. I wrote it and posted it without looking over it. It was originally written for my own amusement, but I liked it so much that I figured, "I bet others would enjoy this", so I posted it. Beware: I'm a bit of a comma whore (they're EVERYWHERE!!!)  
> 4) "Straight" guys getting serviced by other guys is a kink of mine, one that inspired this story. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Axton had always prided himself on being a man of action; he was good at thinking on his feet, and when things went to hell he was the man you wanted on your side. He was also good at charging headlong into problems; fuck the consequences, which always landed him into trouble, almost without fail. But that was how he operated. That was how he survived, and it had worked out great so far. Mostly. It did ruin his marriage and force him into exile, but Axton was a glass-half-full man. The point is that nothing ever fazes him.  
  
Except situations like this, apparently.  
  
“Say what, now?” Axton asked, seeking clarification from the man sitting across from him. Axton couldn’t have heard him right. The music in Moxxi’s was always blaring, and he had had several shots already, so maybe the mixture of too-loud-music and a slight buzz were just making him hear things.  
  
Sir Hammerlock gave a single, throaty ‘ha!’ and smiled as if he had expected this sort of reaction. “I said I wish to pleasure you orally, my boy.”  
  
Axton downed another shot of what could only be described at rotgut, letting the familiar gas-like taste and burn bring him back to reality, and poured another shot, “Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” He downed another shot, “Ya know, when you said,” Axton made air quotes with his fingers, “‘you need to talk to me alone to discuss a special favor’, I gotta say, I was thinking of a whole ‘nother tangent.”  
  
Hammerlock gave him a friendly, patient smile. “Like what?”  
  
Axton shrugged and waved a hand through the air, “I dunno. Like… you need someone dead. Or you need some more bullymong fur samples… or you need someone dead. Something… _else._ Not that you want to blow me.” He downed another shot. “Which, about that: why?”  
  
The scholar’s smile didn’t waver. If anything, he was genuinely amused. “Because I think I would enjoy it, of course—and I believe you would too. That _is_ the point, after all.” Hammerlock waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which looked more absurd than it did attractive.  
  
Hammerlock’s answer did little to settle the strange anxiety that had settled in Axton’s belly. “That _so_ isn’t what I meant.”  
  
With that, Sir Hammerlock sighed and scratched at his beard with his robotic hand, “It really is decidedly simple, Axton my boy. I am a man who enjoys the company of other men. I always have and more than likely always will. As you’ve no doubt noticed,” The scholar gestured at the robot limbs that dominated the entire right side of his body, “that I’m not very… _appealing_ to one’s eyes, anymore, and we dwell in a place of murders, thieves, and other unsavory folk. While I have no regrets about the choices that have led me to these circumstances—Pandora has a strange sort of charm to it,” Axton couldn’t help but snort, “—finding those who share my preferences is… difficult.”  
  
And dangerous, Axton couldn’t help but think. “But I don’t share your… preferences.”  
  
Hammerlock nodded, “Of that, I am aware. But a gentleman has needs, and you seemed like the sort who wouldn’t…” He stopped, unsure of how to word his explanation.  
  
Axton waited a moment before offering, “Shoot you in the face for even asking?”  
  
For the first time since they had sat down, Axton saw a bit of hesitation flash across Hammerlock’s face. “Grim… but accurate.”  
  
So Axton thought about it, weighed the pros and cons in his mind. He hadn’t gotten his rocks off since before arriving on Pandora, and the whole trying to stop a madman from killing them all thing had put it a bit lower on his list of priorities than he was usually comfortable with. He had never thought of sex with another guy, never had that curiosity. He wasn’t one to judge, it just wasn’t his thing. He was a tits and ass kind of guy.  
  
But still… a blowjob was a blowjob.  
  
Axton leaned back a bit and crossed his arms “Would I have to touch you?”  
  
“No reciprocation would be necessary.”  
  
Axton narrowed his eyes, “No kissing?”  
  
“None at all.”  
  
Always a man of action, he thought about it only a few seconds longer before nodding, “Alright.”  
  
Sir Hammerlock smiled and barked out another laugh, “Splendid.”  
  
They didn’t have to go far. The scholar, as it turned out, stayed in Moxxi’s backroom. Situated in the corner, behind all the stored good was a sleeping bag with a wooden box next to it. On the box were a radio, an ECHO device, and a small battery operated lamp.  
  
“Huh,” was all Axton said.  
  
Hammerlock grunted, as if in agreement. “It is not much, I agree. But I am a traveler and scholar, after all. I don’t have permanent residence anywhere, other than my brief stay on the Southern Shelf when we first met. Moxxi is kind enough to let me stay here when I am in Sanctuary. Not terribly comfortable, mind you, but no one dares insult her in anyway, so there is no where safer to sleep.” When explained that way, Axton could even appreciate the minimal abode. It was more than he had on this planet, that was for sure. “It also offers… privacy.”  
  
Which threw Axton’s train of thought into a bit of a tail spin for a moment, “And she’s okay with… my being back here?”  
  
“She is.” No other explanation was forthcoming. “So, would you like to lie down? Make yourself more comfortable?”  
  
Axton blinked and wasn’t sure what the man was talking about, until everything clicked back into place. “Oh, um, do you care if I just stand?”  
  
Hammerlock responded with, “Certainly” and dropped to his knees in front of Axton. The man took off his hat and placed it on the wooden box (revealing a head that was one-parts skin and one-parts metal, and began to tug at the clasps on Axton’s belt. When the belt was unbuckled it was tugged impatiently out of his pants loops and tossed back against the wall. Axton was surprised with the sudden aggression, but the sharp sound of the zipper on his pants going down and his pants suddenly around his calves halted all other thoughts.  
  
The other man gave Axton’s boxers only a half-seconds worth of consideration, before tugging them down as well, and suddenly Axton’s (very flaccid) bits and bobs were exposed, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t having second thoughts.  
  
What the man said next, however, made Axton’s brain short out again, “You trim your public hair?”  
  
“Uhhh,” He started smartly. “I like to keep things… tidy?”  
  
Hammerlock stared at his junk like he was staring at some new scientific sample, before saying, “Wise man,” and taking his soft cock between his lips and into his mouth. The sensation almost made Axton’s knees buckle with its suddenness, and Hammer was swirling his tongue around the head of his dick and, yeah, okay, that was really nice and he was on the fast track to being completely hard.  
  
The scholar was keeping up a constantly suction, going down and taking it all in his mouth then pulling back so that only the head was in his mouth, dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock the whole way. Axton could only watch, fascinated. He’d never had his cock sucked so enthusiastically.  
  
Hammerlock took Axton’s now half-hard dick in his human hand, using the saliva as a lubricant to jack him off, and moved down to run his rough tongue across his balls, the whiskers of his mustache rubbing roughly against the base of his cock. It was a completely new and not entirely unpleasant feeling, and he couldn’t help the “holy shit” that escaped his lips. Hammerlock chuckled and took one of his jewels in his mouths, rolling it around gently with his tongue, and the “holy shit” that followed was again beyond Axton’s control.  
  
Still jacking him off, the solider was completely hard now. Hammerlock licked the underside of his cockhead slowly, tacking a dab of pre-come that had appeared, and said, “You are very well endowed, my lad.”  
  
It took a moment to respond through the alcohol and sex induced haze, “I’ve, uh, never had any complaints.”  
  
Hammerlock smirked, an expression that looked bizarre on his face.”What is there to complain about?” he said. “Tell me, lad, do you mind if I stimulate myself?”  
  
Again, it took longer than necessary to respond because, god dammit the man was talented even when just using his hand. “You mean you wanna jack off while you’re…?”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“That’s, uh, cool, I guess.”  
  
The man removed his mouth and lips from his dick, the loss of sensation almost making Axton verbally grown, and undid his own pants. Axton couldn’t see Hammerlock’s prick because of the way he was standing over the other man and Hammerlock was leaning forward slightly, but the scholar’s human left hand began moving with a rhythm that anyone would be able to identify. “Much better,” Hammerlock sighed, and took Axton’s rock hard dick all the way down to the base, deepthroating him like a champ.  
  
It felt good, _amazing,_ better than it had any right too. Hammerlock’s mouth was hot and slippery and his tongue was rough and offered just the right amount of friction. The man started bobbing his head up and down, Axton’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth easily, building a quick and steady rhythm.  
  
Axton tilted his head back and clasped his hands behind the back of his neck, sinking into the pleasure. This was quick, dirty, and totally impersonal.  
  
And very, very hot.  
  
He started thrusting forward to meet Hammerlock as he sucked his dick. At first it was involuntary, his hips just moving on their own. But Hammerlock didn’t mind, in fact, he seemed to encourage it, and slowly Axton’s thrusts become bigger and rougher, until finally his grabbed the sides of Hammerlock’s head and full on started fucking his face  
  
And with that, Axton figured he had come this far, he figured why not go all the way?  
  
“You like that, Hammerlock? You like sucking me?” Hammerlock groaned around him in response, his pace never slowing, the suction staying constant.  
  
“Take it, man. _Take it._ Oh fuck, yeah.” A familiar tightness started building in his balls, and his thrusts became that more frantic.  
  
“I’m- I’m gonna come,” he managed to ground out. Hammerlock met his eyes and, once again surprising Axton, winked, sucking on his dick more intensely.  
  
And that was one of the hottest things Axton had ever seen. He came, and he came hard, letting it loose with a low, long groan. As soon as he started coming, Hammerlock was deepthroating him, and Axton was shooting down his throat, the man swallowing it all. It was one of the most intense orgasms that the solider had ever experienced. Wave after wave of pleasure, shot after shot of spunk, his cock was buried in Hammerlock’s mouth for the entire thing. By the end, Axton’s was breathing was hard and heavy, and couldn’t really see straight.  
  
And then Hammerlock started to moan around his cock, and when he pulled off he was shuddering, and groaning, resting his forehead against Axton’s thigh. The solider realized that Hammerlock was coming, having gotten off just by sucking him off. It was then that Axton lay down—really more of collapsed—on Hammerlock’s sleeping bag.  
  
The other man laughed, a happy sound that made Axton feel lighter, “Tired, my boy?”  
  
Between pants, Axton responded with, “That was… you… holy shit.”  
  
Another laugh, “It was to your satisfaction, then?”  
  
“Yes. Hell yes.”  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
Several days later, when Axton received an ECHO from Sir Hammerlock saying he needed another favor, Axton responded, with no hesitation, “I’ll be right there.”

**the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly after I posted this I finished a quest that has Hammerlock talking about an ex-boyfriend of his.
> 
> I'm tickled that I totally called it.


End file.
